The Dream
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: John has a nice dream. John/Mary/Sherlock, John/Sherlock, Sherlock/Mary, John/Mary.
1. The Dream

Title: The Dream  
Summary: John has a nice dream.  
Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

Author's notes: So since it is April Fools Day, I decided to do a one-shot. This is my first time writing a threesome on John/Sherlock/Mary, so I hope it's good! If I'm up to it, and if there's a lot of kudos, bookmarks, reviews, I might do another chapter of Sherlock finding out about the dream. If there's any grammar mistakes, please forgive me or if the characters are too OOC. If there's any mistakes (besides grammar), please let me know!

* * *

"Oh fuck..." Mary Morstan exclaims as John Watson dipped his face to suck on her breasts. Mary groans in pleasure as John was sucking on her right breast and he has one of his hands protectively on the other. Mary was coming undone as John had his other hand playing with her pussy.

"Mary, turn around for me, baby. I want to fuck you, doggy style," John said panting as he stopped his manipulations.

Mary nods eagerly, John got off of Mary and he watches Mary turn over onto her stomach. "What else do you want me to do?" She asked as she loves taking orders.

"While John is doing the doggy style on you, I want you to suck me dry. Suck me nice and rough," another voice said.

Mary looks up at Sherlock who was standing over her as he had his hand on his cock and is ready to present it to her. Mary licks her lips, Sherlock's cock was a good 8-inch and was thick as well as John's. She opens her mouth eagerly and without any warning at all, Sherlock shovers his cock into her mouth making her almost gag.

"Suck," Sherlock demands as he reaches down and close his hands around her breasts, tweaking the nipples.

Mary moans as she begins to suck and she almost pulls out off Sherlock when she felt John enters her behind. Mary almost forgotten that John was there and she would have yelped if she could once John slapped her ass as soon as he was inside of her. "Aren't you a nice slut for us, don't cum until he cums," John orders as Mary whimpers and John began to pound into her with another slap on her bum.

At this rate, Mary couldn't last long as she was sucking Sherlock's cock as his hands were on her breasts. John was pounding into her, slapping her ass at the same time and had his hands on her hips.

Mary heard a groan and she knew it was coming from Sherlock as she had just swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. "Dear gawd, she's perfect in doing this, John," Sherlock said.

"Do you want to surprise her?" John asks as he stops his pounding and Mary whimpers at the loss of the pounding making John chuckle.

Sherlock nodded and he leans forward with John as the two kissed each other above Mary who was still sucking on Sherlock. The two kiss and Mary was now licking the length of Sherlock's cock as she wasn't disgusted by the kiss at all. In fact, it turned her on even more with the fact.

Sherlock groans in the kiss as he pulls away from John and was now staring down at her as John resumes his pounding. "I'm not going to last John," Sherlock mutters.

"Cum for me, baby, I want to see you cum," John said lustily.

Sherlock, thinking that John was talking to him, had cum into Mary's mouth with a loud groan. Mary moaned at the contact of Sherlock's cum in her mouth as one pounding later, Mary groaned loudly as she took off her mouth from Sherlock's cock. "Oh fuck yes," she said as John could feel the wetness on his fingers.

One more thrust into Mary, John was able to cum inside her as he put his fingers inside Mary's mouth so that she could suck on them as Mary tasted herself. Mary and John slumped down onto the bed as John was on top of Mary with his cock still inside her and Sherlock was panting slightly beside them.

"That...That was incredible," John mutters as he kisses Mary's back.

"We should definitely do that again," Sherlock agrees without even opening his eyes. Before John could say anything, there was a beeping noise in the background, Mary and Sherlock's image before him began to fade away.

John opens his eyes and was shocked to say the least that the whole experience was just a dream. He turns slightly and looked at his other side to see Sherlock, naked and he was groggily waking up due to the alarm.

"John, could you shut that damn alarm off?" Sherlock asked annoyed without even opening his eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that," John mutters as he reaches over to turn off the alarm.

Sherlock yawns and stretches as his eyes were finally opened, "Last night was wonderful, love. That was the best sex ever," he said smiling at him.

"I'm glad you thought so," John said nervously as he tries to remember how the sex had gone last night and not the sex in his dream.

"Why are you so nervous?" Sherlock asked blinking.

"Nothing, nothing at all," John said shaking his head as Sherlock stares at him. John knows that Sherlock was trying to deduce him to see if he could figure out what's wrong.

Sherlock didn't say anything except, "Happy anniversary, my dear husband."

"Happy anniversary indeed," John replies as he leans down to kiss Sherlock on the lips. He will never, ever tell Sherlock about the dream even though the dream had been hot and lustful. He couldn't imagine what Sherlock would do if he finds out that he just dreamed about having a threesome with his ex-girlfriend and Sherlock together.

Happy Anniversary and Happy April Fools Day, indeed.

* * *

TBC...

me: How did you guys like it? I thought about making this idea when I found out that Amanda Abbington was going to play Mary Morstan, so why not do a threesome? I am also doing another story called "Rising Stars" so I hope you guys read that as well!

John: That was it?

me: Yea, it was suppose to be short and a one-shot. However, if you guys want another chapter, please leave review, favorite, etc.!

Sherlock: See the button below? Please review!


	2. The Secret

Title: The Secret

Summary: Sherlock Finds Out About John's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!

Author's notes: Here is the sequel to "The Dream!" I'm thinking of doing another sequel story to this story, I'm not sure yet. I am working on my other story chapter, "Rising Stars" and I hope to update that by the end of the weekend. I hope there is no grammar mistakes! Or if the characters are a bit, OOC. If there is any mistakes (besides grammar), please let me know!

* * *

One week later...

Sherlock had been in an crime scene the whole day without his blogger. He had missed his blogger as John was at the clinic the whole day. It was already nearly night when Sherlock returned home. The crime scene had been a fun one and not a boring one this time. John would feel sorry that he hadn't went. It would had been a perfect scene for he's blog.

Sherlock was tired and he misses his husband so much that day. He nearly got shot and even though Lestrade wasn't that good as a firearm as John, he was able to stop the criminal at least even though he missed at least once or twice. He opened the door to 221B Baker Street and he immediately deduced that Mrs. Hudson had gone out for the evening and wouldn't be back possibly tomorrow morning. He smiles to himself as he closes the door, Mrs. Hudson finally found someone.

He quickly hangs up his coat at the hangar and he went up the stairs to open the door. He sees that all the lights were closed as well as the blinds. John must be taking a nap, Sherlock thought as he turns towards their bedroom that they share. He found John lying on the bed, sleeping as he was snoring softly. He watches he's husband by the door, quietly. John was more cuter when he's asleep. Sherlock could tell that John was having a dream on the way that he's eyes move along with he's body.

He watches John's hand drifts lower to the waistband of he's pants and Sherlock licks he's lips at the sight of it. It was one of those dreams, Sherlock thought as he was about to do the same to himself but one word stopped him.

"Mary..."

Sherlock stares at John in aghast as John moans the name and he put his hand under his pants.

"Oh gawd, Mary, suck me..."

Sherlock couldn't take this anymore as he quickly leaves the room, banging the door close. The bang startles John as he woke up immediately and he found himself lying on the bed with his own hand at his cock and he was looking at the bedroom door. Who would...?

John heard the door to the flat closed with another loud bang and John immediately knew whom it was. Shit, what have I done?

* * *

"Don't tell me that you got upset about a dream, little brother," Mycroft said smirking as he was sipping his tea and the two brothers were facing each other as Sherlock had gone to Mycroft after finding John in his predicament.

Sherlock glares, "You don't get upset if Lestrade talks in his sleep about someone he used to love?" He asked.

Mycroft put down his cup as he shrugs, "I don't have to. He's ex-wife left him and the only person he cares about is he's older daughter who is currently in college," he said. Sherlock was about to say something but he heard a ping coming from he's phone. "That must be John, aren't you going to see the text?" Mycroft asked.

"It's obvious that I'm pissed at him, My," Sherlock snapped.

Mycroft sighed, "Everyone has fantasies, Sherlock. Before you met John, didn't you dream about being back together with Victor Trevor?" He asked.

"That was long ago and you are being intrusive with those damn cameras," Sherlock said.

"So you don't deny the fact that you didn't fantasized about him," Mycroft said.

"I..."

"Sherlock, what's really bothering you? Is it the fact that John and Mary were together during your death for three years?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock growls, when did Mycroft became a marriage counsel? There was another ping on he's cell phone but he ignores it again.

"You're so naive, brother dear. John loves you and he will not go back to Mary. The two of you have been intimate with each other for five years now. He was the one who asked you to marry him," Mycroft said.

There was another ping on Sherlock's cell phone and this time, Sherlock got out he's cell phone to look at the messages and he didn't saw Mycroft's small smile as he took a sip from he's tea.

_I'm sorry -JW_

_I couldn't help it, Sherlock. It was just a dream. I don't know why I started dreaming about Mary. Please, come home? -JW_

_I love you, Sherlock and I always will. I gave you that ring of yours during our wedding ceremony, didn't I? I will stick to my word forever until death -JW_

Sherlock put he's phone away in his pocket as he looks at Mycroft while standing up, "Thank you, My," he said slowly.

"He loves you, Sherlock, more than you ever know," Mycroft adds.

Sherlock nodded as he left.

* * *

John was watching telly when he heard the door to the living room open and saw Sherlock standing there.

"Sherlock..." he breathes out.

"John..." Sherlock replies as he sat on the couch and was staring at John, ignoring the telly.

"Listen Sherlock, about the dream..." John began but Sherlock interrupted him.

"I don't care about the dream, John," Sherlock began as John stares at him surprised. "Everyone has sexual fantasy about someone than their significant other," he said.

"Including yourself?" John asked.

"Victor Trevor, he was my ex-boyfriend before I met you," Sherlock said. "I was stupid to think about that you would leave me for Mary," he said.

"Is that what you think? Sherlock, I would never leave you for anyone else," John said as he quickly turns off the telly and the two were now facing each other.

"I know that now," Sherlock said slowly.

"I should thank Mycroft for this," John said as Sherlock looked at him surprised. John beams, "I'm not the only one who can deduce things, Sherlock. Lestrade is probably in he's office still, you won't do drugs any more and you don't go to Angelo's since you don't eat, so the only way is probably Mycroft," John said proudly.

"Good John, I'm proud of you," Sherlock praised him.

"I am sorry, Sherlock. When the dream came to me during our anniversary..." John began but he quickly shuts he's mouth after what he just said.

Sherlock looks at him, startles. "John, don't tell me...you weren't thinking of her while we were having sex, were you?" He asked angrily.

"What?! Of course not! It was a dream, Sherlock! The dream came to me when we were asleep!" John defended himself.

"What was the dream about, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock, I don't think..."

"Tell me, John!"

John sighed, defeated. "It was a threesome, I was fucking Mary and she was sucking you," he said with a blush on he's face.

"It must had been good for you to lie to me," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock..."

"It was a dream, I know. I just couldn't feel insecure. I just hadn't been with anyone since VIctor Trevor," Sherlock said slowly.

"Would you tell me what happened to him?" John asked.

Sherlock was hesitant for a moment before looking at John, "He was a drug addict. He kept me sort of alive until Mycroft came to arrest him. My brother put me in rehab and rehab changed my life before I met you, John. That's why Lestrade looks out for me with all those fake drug bust that he does," he explained.

"Is Victor Trevor...?"

"He's not in jail anymore. Believe it or not, that jail changed he's way of drug addict as well. He contacted me and I begged my brother to put Victor into rehab and he did. Victor is working as a part-time professor in the University of London," Sherlock explained.

"So the two of you hadn't been in contact with each other?" John asked.

Sherlock shrugged, "Occasionally he'll send me an email to meet up for tea or lunch, but other than that, no. John, I hadn't seen him since two years ago," he said. "You don't need to get jealous," he added.

"I'm not! By the way, what was your last dream with Victor or was there a last dream?" John asked.

"It was a month ago, Victor and I fucked in an empty classroom," Sherlock replies.

"That sounds hot," John replies as Sherlock grins, "See Sherlock, I'm not upset. I know that you won't go back to Victor as I have you," he said.

"I know and I should be the one to apologize and not you," Sherlock said as he stood up, went over to John and kissed him, on the lips, passionately.

* * *

End.

Me: Did anyone enjoyed this one-shot? Is this one-shot better than "The Dream?" Please let me know!

John: Another new series?

me: Yup! If I'm into it, I might do the sequel to this one.

Sherlock: Short...

me: At least I'm updating!

Mycroft: See the button below? Please review!


End file.
